Rivalry for a Heart
by blackdragonflower
Summary: It's a dark day for Hinata. She's alone and needs someone in her life. But her dreams are with Naruto not with the two males who are secretly in a competition for her. Shino vs. Kiba in the match of the century! They have their eyes set on lovely single H
1. Chapter 1

Rivalry For A Heart by blackdragonflower

Dedicated: PatheticKT on deviantart

Warning: fluffy. bad humor?

Summary: It's a dark day for Hinata. She's alone and needs someone in her life. But her dreams are with Naruto not with the two males who are secretly in a competition for her. Shino vs. Kiba in the match of the century! They have their eyes set on lovely single Hinata Hyuga. Will one of them win and send the other crying home or will both have the sour taste of defeat? Read and see for yourself!

-----------

It was a cloudy day, dark and dreary in Konahagakure. The Hyuga heiress was walking down the street feeling sad for a reason she could not place. She sighed as she felt the first signs of rain splatter onto her nose. She shivered cold. A coat was placed around her shoulders. She looked over to see Kiba smiling his white fang peeking over the side of his lip. Akamaru was at his heels barking happily to Hinata. "Oh, K-Kiba-kun! I didn't see you there!" She huddled inside of the coat smiling faintly. She could smell the muskiness and the slight, stench, of Kiba's sweat. Hinata's nose wrinkled and she tried not to show her discomfort at the smell. It wasn't that it was bad it was just too much in too small an area.

"You're welcome Hinata! Couldn't have you getting wet!" Kiba smiled inching his way closer to the girl. '_She's so pretty...And she's a great cook!'_ Kiba was lost in his daydreams when by mere action, no thought, he grabbed her hand.

She looked at him her eyebrows creased with worry. She trusted her companion but what if Naruto came along and saw? She tried to gently ease her hand free from his grip but he had a tight hold upon it. Akamaru met eyes with Hinata and understood her problem. Though, secretly the nin dog wanted Hinata to belong to Kiba rather than Naruto. Akamaru barked and brought Kiba back from his daydreams. He dropped Hinata's hand quickly apologizing profously. "I'm sorry Hinata! Don't know what came over me!"

"You never do..." Shino interuppted emerging from a dark alley. He had an umbrella over his head. Kiba nearly screamed and peed his pants.

"Holy- Geeze Shino! What are you a crack dealer?" Shino's eyebrow raised and behind the tall collar a frown was set upon his mouth. Hinata was giggling and that's who Shino turned his attention to. He placed the umbrella over Hinata's head as it began to pour harder.

"S-Shino-kun won't you get wet?"

"I'll be fine." He stated eyeing his friend-brother Kiba with a menacing glare behind sunglasses. Kiba returned the glare with a face attached. If you would have known better you'd see blue lightning streaking between the two's eyes. It was a rivalry. The competition Shino versus Kiba for the beautiful, and single, heir to the Hyuga throne, Hinata! Hinata was as gloomy as ever though. Even though she had her two best friends what she really wanted to see was Naruto. She saw him up at Ichiraku and it was like angels singing "Alleluia!" The clouds melted away letting the sun cast beams of happiness and joy. Hinata smiled, ditched Kiba's coat, and shyly ran over to him.

"N-N-Naruto?"

He looked over ramen noodles pouring from his mouth like a waterfall. "Yeah Nata?" He mumbled with his mouth full. Hinata turned the deepest shade of crimson and began to tap her fingers together.

"Well... I-I... N-Naruto... I" Naruto looked over at Kiba and Shino who were just standing there. Then he looked at Hinata's fingertips poking at one another. In his mind he clicked pieces together like a puzzle, only, they didn't get in the right places.

"Hinata? Do you like yaoi?" Naruto whispered to her when he was finished slurping up a long noodle. Hinata turned brighter red and looked away. Meanwhile Shino and Kiba were dumbstruck. Their mouths were open wide and even Akamaru held the element of surprise and disbelief on his face. Kiba wailed and whimpered like a dog.

"I am not of that sexual orientation..." Shino calmly stated though Naruto could not hear. Hinata finally was able to speak and stuttered out the next line,

"N-n-no! N-Naruto... I... I likeyoualot!" She blurted out. Shino and Kiba thought she had gotten over the crush years ago. Kiba pouted frowning greatly, his voice was pitifully whimpering. Shino buzzed pathetically, in a somber tone. He frowned the only emotion to showing his disliking to this situation. Naruto stared at Hinata for a moment then slurped up another noodle.

"You, like me?" Hinata weakly nodded feeling faint. "You like me as... like me like me?" She nodded again and held onto a stool for balance. Naruto tapped a chopstick against his lower lip. "But I don't like you like that so how would I say that?" Hinata's eyes teared up. The blonde shinobi hadn't registered what he had said till it was too late. Hinata ran past Kiba and Shino through the streets with Naruto yelling behind her "I'm sorry Hinata! It just wouldn't work out!" Shino and Kiba's fists curled and they gave one another a look which mentally sealed a pact to kill Naruto. At least beat him up, maybe not kill the teen. Their inner voices would have made even Inner Sakura cringe with fear at the sadistic thoughts. They chased after Hinata both splitting up and getting gifts for her. When they found her she was wiping the last of her tears away underneath a sakura blossom. Shino found her first and gave her a beautiful bouquet of red carnations. Hinata shocked took them looking up at Shino her tears gone. A smile replaced them on her face.

"Thank you Shino-kun."

Shino patted her hand comfortingly and brought it to his lips for a gentle kiss. "It's always a pleasure Hinata-chan." The young heiress blushed at the unnormal attraction she was feeling to her normally stoic teammate. A loud bark was heard and Kiba came running.

"Hinata-chan!" He slid to a stop his breath coming in pants. He smiled and held out a heart-shaped box filled with chocolates. Every one was solid milk chocolate and in the middle of each piece a perfect cherry. Hinata opened the box smiling wider. She popped one into her mouth the cherry juice gushing off the side of her lip. Kiba sneaky, kissed it quickly away. Hinata was stunmed. She looked at both Kiba and Shino confused and concerned. She couldn't just choose one of them. She sighed and took both of their hands in hers and grinned.

"We're a team. Best _**friends**_." Both boys pouted as she made the word friends clear and precise. It was made clear she just wanted them as friends. She stood and thanked them both for the gifts. "Thank you Shino for the wonderful flowers... Kiba thank you for the chocolates, they're delicious... I have to be going..." She took her gifts and began to walk off light-hearted. Kiba and Shino both gave each other death stares.

"Round two starts tommorow?" Shino questioned with a mocking edge to his normally reserved tone.

"Round two! She's all mine!" Shino rolled his eyes behind his glasses shaking his head.

"You wish dog breath, you wish!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rivalry for a Heart chapter 2 by blackdragonflower

Summary: Hinata is being dragged somewhere secret and both boys refuse to tell her. Where could they be taking her? Will a romance finally spark between her and one of her teammates or will their friendship be stronger than the pull of a love interest? Rivalry For A Heart chapter 2!

---

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked curious. Her teammates were remaining quiet about their destination and it was kind of freaking her out, at least when it came to Kiba who was usually a loud mouth.

"It's a surprise Hinata." Shino tilted his head towards her, behind the collar and glasses was a smug expression. '_I'm going to win Hinata's heart from the mutt.'_

"Yeah Hinata! We can't spoil the surprise! That'd be no fun!" Kiba's hands were behind his head as he walked. His fangs glistened in the sunlight and his fang shaped tattoos were stretched with his smirk. '_Bug freak's got nothing on me! I'm gonna sweep the competition away!'_ Hinata sighed and followed them both quietly. Silently she whispered a prayer, she trusted her teammates but since a few days ago they had been in a brutal, heated competition against one another. She had managed to fend them off for the while but she was finding them both harder and harder to resist. Both were attractive males with whom she had feelings for, but picking one over the other was like picking between two pieces of your favorite art.

Soon they came to a distinguished archway, the kanji written carefully and boldly. Hinata's face turned pale. It was a unisex bath house and spa. She groaned and rubbed her temples, '_No wonder they didn't tell me anything.'_ "W-why are we h-here?"

"It's a present-"

"For you!" Kiba finished grabbing her hand. Hinata blushed pink as the Inuzuka boy dragged her in. Shino followed after a tad annoyed with his male teammate. They got towels at the reception desk and were pointed to where they needed to go. Shino's head was ducked down in his collar while Kiba was waving at Hinata grinning widely, "See ya inside Hinata!" Both boys dissapeared into the male restroom and Hinata quietly crept into the female room. She sighed, if she tried to run Shino's kikai would immediately notify Shino and in that case she'd just be dragged back by the two of them. In fact now that she thought about it all of this would explain why Akamaru wasn't with them. Slowly Hinata stripped down and wrapped the fluffy white towel around herself. She looked at herself and bit her lip, her chest had grown again, she wouldn't be able to hide it much longer. Of course, one, if not both the boys would notice, they were only human, human males that is. Though some would consider them half human, Kiba dog boy, and Shino part bug.

Hinata blushed heavily when the next thought came to her mind, _'Oh my... they're both going to be half naked...'_ Just the thought almost inspired her to have a nosebleed. Quickly so she couldn't think about it anymore she hurried out. The water looked inviting and warm. Shino and Kiba were already awaiting, both barechested, their towels wrapped around their waists. Shino nodded towards her gently smiling while Kiba stood waving obnoxiously. Hinata giggled and walked over. Both boys' mouths dropped.

"Oh my!"

"God..." Shino finished quietly his eyes fixed on Hinata behind his glasses. He was thankful for that piece of protection. Kiba's eyes were out in the open but he didn't bother hiding the fact he was looking Hinata over.

"Damn Hinata! You're so pretty!" Hinata blushed and slipped into the water holding the towel tighter.

"Stop it Kiba you're embarrassing her." Shino scolded.

"Well it's true. And at least I have the balls to say what I'm thinking out loud!"

"You, _**think**_?" Shino laughed. Kiba growled and pounced at the Aburame.

"You bastard!"

"Baka." Hinata watched as they wrestled in the water she bit her finger nervous.

"G-guys... guys!" She moved closer to seperate them but her foot caught in the bottom of the spring and she fell into the water. She hit the water between the two and her hands tried to find something to catch onto. In short, the boys both got a playful yank on their manhoods that made them jump.

Kiba yelped unexpectedly, "EEP!" When they pulled Hinata out of the water her whole face was redder than the reddest rose. "She must be so red since she was under so long!" Kiba blurted worried.

"Mutt..." Shino breathed out dangerously, "you, are an idiot." Shino patted Hinata's shoulder, "Are you okay Hinata-chan?"

"Um w-well... I-I..." She looked away from them, very embarrassed and wanting to dissapear.

Kiba pushed Shino out of the way and got in front of Hinata, his lip playfully out in a pout. "Nata-chan! Don't be upset! It makes me sad." Kiba continued on to make ridiculous faces and Hinata burst out in a giggle fest.

Shino sighed. As much as he did love Hinata he had to admit, the likelihood of her falling for him were much slimmer now. Besides, he wanted her to be happy, he could care less about his friend and 'rival' Kiba. Shino tapped Kiba's shoulder. "Can I talk to Hinata a moment privately?" Kiba blinked then frowned.

"Sure, yeah, whatever just bring her back."

"Don't worry dog breath." Shino grabbed Hinata's hand and led her off a little ways. He couldn't believe he was going to say this. He turned towards her and gave off a undessisive smile. "Hinata... I want you to go with Kiba... He makes you happy." Hinata looked at Shino her face muddled.

"Shino...w-why?"

"He makes you happy Hinata. I'm letting you go so you can be happy. So, I'm tired of fighting him." Hinata nodded in understanding and hugged Shino tightly. Shino blushed but returned her hug.

"HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER BUG FREAK!" Kiba yelled out a pout in his voice.

"Good luck Hinata..." Shino muttered as he released her. Both returned and Kiba glomped Hinata and both went tumbling into the water with a splash. When they resurfaced Shino splashed Kiba in the face with a smug smirk.

"THAT'S IT DORK IT'S ON!"

'_He's so funny.'_ Hinata thought with a smile and watched as the two had a splashing fight. Both turned to her and splashed her. She giggled and the fight became a war. Water flew everywhere and smiles adorned every member of team eight.

'_Congratulations Kiba. Well played match, you win.'_


End file.
